


Fanart-Thank you for setting me free

by codenamepenguin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin
Summary: fanart for an amazing Malec ficlet.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Fanart-Thank you for setting me free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thank you for setting me free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917364) by [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars). 



[](https://ibb.co/kDPLKbV)


End file.
